Megaville
by Man of Future
Summary: Based upon Bleedman's comics from you will read as Batwing, Dexter, The Powerpuff Girls and Billy and Mandy go on multiple adventures in order to find out the person who is trying to destroy all life on earth. Varies of your favorite cartoon characters will be in this.


**How's it going** **everyone? After months of not coming up with anything new I've finally came with a story that you all will love to your hearts. Since I been seeing the comics made by Bleedman on ****I got really attach to all my favorite cartoons from the past. One of my favorites was actually Dexter Laboratory. This here is base on the stuff Bleedman has done, but will not be entirely same plot. I like the dark element that he done to the comics I think story was done by Griddles. **

**I will be adding all our favorite cartoon characters that we loved in this the same way Bleedman has done. I will be adding an oc in this but he will not be entirely the main character. The main will be Batwing, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.**

**I do not own comics that Megaville is based upon artiest Bleedman and writer Griddles does. I also don't own any of the cartoon characters in this except my oc David Phillips.**

**Without further ado lets get to the story.**

Megaville the city where superheroes go to school, and do normal things…oh and save the lives of billions. This city was built to memorize a fallen hero named The Zap (MTF: There's an emotional story behind him). This city is normally being saved from young heroes who need the training to handle the real world. Not many people know about Megaville being mostly populated by heroes. This is a good place for ten year old David Phillips aka the third Robin has just arrived.

David Phillips the third adoptive son of Bruce Wayne aka the Batman. Born in Gotham parents murdered when he was two and was sent to an orphanage as he had no other family. Bruce saw in him the same thing he saw in Dick Grayson and Jason Todd determination. For years David has been trained to be a crime fighter beating criminals down been doing it for five years. Megaville been always on David's mind as he heard many interesting things about it from Dick. Bruce agreed for him to go there as Dick also left at his young age to join the Teen Titans. The real truth was because Gotham has been getting new supervillains like Deathstroke, Clayface, Rauls al Gual, and even Lady Shiva and Bruce didn't want him getting hurt.

In the limo David look out the window his dark eyes seeing the amazement of the city. The world may be powered by technology but when coming here you think everything else is being handled hand by hand. The city was huge with everything being run with the most expensive things on the planet. His phone started ringing.

"Bruce?...Yeah, everythings ok the city's huge!...I would say 30 minutes, why?...Wait! I'm going now! I just got here and I'm already going to school!... I thought this was just new clothings". The clothing that he's wearing is a white blouse, black tie with a brown jacket. He had blue trousers with a black belt and black sneakers. "Bruce, this isn't fair…ok…" he hung up.

* * *

The limo stop in front of Megaville Elementary an enormous school that appears to have a dojo. The driver took out David's school supplies out including his book bag that contains his Robin outfit. David took his bag and supplies.

"Hello". David jump at the voice and was in a fighting stance but upon turning he saw was just a woman. Her hair was dark that goes all the way to her shoulders, she had the most beautiful green eyes, was wearing a red dress. "You must be David Phillips, right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"I'm Miss Dunbar the Vice Principal of the school and I'm here to bring you to your class as first period just begun ten minutes ago".

David felt embarrassed. "S-Sorry.."

"Don't be you were on a plane here after all. Please follow me". Miss Dunbar led David into the school the hallways were completely empty indicating that everyone was indeed in class. David thought that the school would look different but it was the same as Gotham. They stop at a class. "Here we are, do you have your schedule?"

Taking a moment to shift through his supplies he found it. "Got it".

"Ok, teacher is Miss Meryl. Good luck". With that she left.

_"__Ok you can do this it's just a new school". _Opening the door David saw the room fill with students and a teacher.

"Hello there" The teacher was a average height woman with pink hair that went all the way down her back. Wearing a brownish long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up and a long blue skirt with pink heels.

"Hello…I'm David Phillips"

"Uh, yes! You're the new student, right?"

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miss Meryl please introduce yourself".

Standing in front of the class David was becoming nervous as all eyes were on him. "Uh...my name is David Phillips and I just moved from Gotham and will staying with my brother." One of the students a boy raise his hand. "Uh..yea?"

"My uncle works at Wayne Industries and he said that Bruce adopted this kid are you him?"

"Yes". Immediantly everyone started mumbling all about how he's rich and stuff but the only one in class who seem not interested in him being rich is a boy who has red curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet. He had semi-circular glasses. Unlike everyone else he was not wearing a school uniform but instead a white lab coat, the top of buttoned while the bottom isn't. He was also wearing blue pants, black boots and purple gloves.

"Is that all?" Miss Meryl ask her smile not disappearing.

_Not at all_ "Yes".

"Then your seat will be next to Buttercup. Buttercup would you mind?"

A girl raised her hand but is unclear as to what she look like as she had her head upon the desk. David took the desk upon her right and got started with class. The class was the same any other the teacher talks and explains things and the students watch, listen, do work, or just go to sleep. David was doing his usual thing and being a good student. When class ended everyone went outside to play or talk to friends while David was leaning against a tree. His eyes were close and head was looking up at the sky but his peace was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Greetings, David" Opening his eyes David saw four people that he seen in class. One of them being the boy with red hair and glasses and the others were like triplets.

The three girls were wearing school uniforms but were wearing their own colors. They had skirts but wear yellow, red, and green. A red, yellow, and green shirt, the only thing that they all got on the same was white knee socks, and a red bow attach.

"Uh…hey…" David didn't quit know what these four wanted or why their cloths were completely different.

"Sorry if we make you nervous. I'm Dexter Boy Genius and with me are my friends-"

"Blossom"

"Bubbles"

"Buttercup"

"We're here because we know who you are" David felt scared how could they know who he is?

Blossom could see the look on David's face. "Sorry, but only he knows we don't".

Dexter aggusted his glassies. "Yes. Well don't worry because we too are superheroes though I would use the term heroes instead".

David goes to grab his bag" Yeah, sorry, but I believe you got me confuse with a crazy person-"

"In that bag you have the outfit, right?" Dexter ask.

"No!"

"Why did you yell, then?" Dexter was enjoying this.

"Um…what is going on here?" Bubbles ask.

"Beats me" Buttercup started cracking her knuckles. "But I'm about to knock Boy Genius here if he doesn't tell us".

"Look…I don't know what you guys are on about but-". Before David could finish out of nowhere a terrifying roar let out. Turning around David saw a gigantic three-headed monster. It stood almost over the school it was dark orange with robot jaws. "What in the world!"

"Finally some action!" Buttercup went flying towards it.

"Did she just fly?!" David shouted.

"Like I said we too are heroes". Dexter smiled as the other two girls flew towards to creature. Dexter's backpack pop and a robotic suite grafted itself onto him. "You might wanna get change or not". Dexter ran full speed to the creature as well.

"They weren't kidding…time to change".

The battle was intense as the creature had Bubbles in one of it's teeth. Buttercup was punching at the thing in it's chest, Blossom was doing a uppercut to one of it's heads and Dexter was shooting lasers from his robotic hands. None of the attacks seems to have affected him one bit as it swung it's tail knocking Buttercup to the ground. Getting angry Buttercup flew up towards it's head before saying "That's it! Time for some good old fashioned…Butt Whoopin! BUTTERCRUSH HICH!" Before she could land her kick the monster open it's mouth and let out a sonic roar sending her back to the ground.

The creature scoop her up in it's mouth seeing this Blossom and Bubbles shouted "BUTTERCUP!".

Before the creature could chop down on her a smoke bomb went into t's eyes blinding it and dropping Buttercup and letting go of Bubbles. Buttercup was catch by David who was wearing his outfit. Unlike the previous Robins this Robin was wearing a green outfit, a yellow belt with multiple pockets, green gloves, dark green boots. He also was wearing a green mask that only cover up his eyes making his eyes white and a yellow cape. As the monster was busy trying to get the smoke out of it's eyes Robin went to a safe place for the rest to see how Buttercup's doing.

"She looks ok". Dexter says. "Nothing serious".

Blossom looks to Robin. "Thanks".

"Yeah, who are you?" Bubbles says which Dexter face palm himself.

"Serious?" Dexter says.

"Robin". Robin answered.

"Yeah and-" Before Dexter could say more the monster came back it's eyes bloodshot.

"Hold my creature!" The voice came from a distance and everyone saw a green-skinned black fur monkey. Wearing a brown raincoat with a red sleeve and a white helmet with purple stripes. "Hello, Powerpuff Girls"

"Mojo jojo!" Blossom and Bubbles stood in a fighting stance.

"So good you remember me".

"We wish we didn't". Blossom says.

"Oh come now don't you remember the old days?"

"The thing of 'old days' that we remember was all the times we put you away".

"And then I would bust out and plan my new strategies to defeat you like Dread Dragon here".

"Sorry to cut in like this, but you are on school grounds and creating a public disturbance means 25 to life". Robin says his chest puff out.

Dexter mumble something under his breath. "Actually I don't think that's right".

Mojo jojo clap. "Oh very good line, but that means nothing Robin Boy Wonder!" At the mention of the first Robin's name everyone on school grounds started to laugh including a now awakening Buttercup. Robin was so embarrassed he had his head down. "I must say it amazes me to see that your not older".

"Well not all Robins start at a older age".

"Robins? What do you mean Robins? Aren't you the first?"

Robin now had a _are you kidding me_ look. "Really? Do I even look like the first? I'm black".

"I didn't know that Batman had more Robins when did this happened?"

"Long ago, where the hell were you under a rock?"

"A smartass, huh? For that you will die! ATTACK!"

The monster came at them again Robin took out his Robinclaw and attach itself onto the beast. Robin zip onto it's head. "What is he doing?" Blossom ask.

"Don't know, but I hope it's good". Dexter says.

Once Robin was certain that the beast knew he was here he waited till he saw his giant head-hand and quickly put down his Rob-Goo on it's head and jump off. The monster's head-hand was completely stuck as Robin landed safely on the ground. Though thinking he won this Robin went after Mojo jojo not knowing Dread Dragon open his mouth and was beginning to let out a roar blast.

"ROBIN!" Everyone shouted.

Though he heard his name and saw the blast he was only able to move only an inch before being thrown 20-yards across the field. "Yes my monster stomp him!"

"We gotta help him!" Blossom says but was stop by Dexter.

"Wait!"

"Wait for what?"

She soon got her answer when a sword came down and cut off Dread Dragon's head-hands and then it's head. "WHAT! How?! Who?!" Mojo jojo look to see a man with a distinct eastern look. Wearing blue sports pants with dark blue shoes he was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket. He hair was long and jet black which was tie into a tiny bun. "Who the hell are you?!".

At the same time of putting away his sword Dread Dragon fell to the ground dead. "Names Jack. And I ask of you now to leave and never come back".

"Is this a joke? I will not leave until-" Mojo jojo stop talking when Jack's sword was a few inches from his throat.

"I said leave". Jack was more serious.

"…ok…" Mojo jojo ran away.

After putting his sword away again he and everyone else went over to where Robin was. Robin was unconscious bruises and scratch marks were shown and his mask was torn off. Bubbles gasps. "Ohmygosh it's David!" Again Dexter face palm himself.

"We must get him to a nurse". Jack says.

"Wait what about his outfit?" Blossom says.

Dexter smiles. "Don't worry". He took out his bag a watch and when putting it on David's wrist David started to turn back to wearing his school clothings. "This is just a hologram he's still wearing his outfit".

"Uh…ah…my head…where…"

The door opens and walking in was a nurse. "Oh, your up".

"Where am I?"

"The nurses office. You were badly hurt when that terrible monster came here".

"Monster? Dread Dragon…my cloths!...huh?" He now notices that he was now back in his school clothings.

"Your cloths are ok though I'm surprise they weren't ruined it was pretty nasty out there even your watch is intact".

"Watch?" He look at the watch on his wrist. "Who brought me in?"

"Sensai Jack"

"Who?"

"New here, huh? Sensai Jack is the school's dojo instructor he knows a lot of moves heck! He was the one who took down that Dread whatever you said down slice it into pieces". As David move his left arm he felt a little pain. "Hold on there your not yet ready to go yet".

"Don't worry I know a trick to getting better quick".

* * *

After years of training with Batman David could heal faster though this injury will take some time. The bell ring and David has no idea how long he been out but the sudden hand on shoulder by someone may give him some answers.

"Glad to see your ok". Dexter says.

"Dexter, right?" he nods. "That was an intense fight".

"It was though your hero outfit needs a few improvements".

"That reminds me where did my-"

"Your still wearing it it's just invisible when your wearing that watch".

"Wow, did you make this?"

"Indeed made that when I was only five".

"That's crazy! Your like the smartest person in the world".

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm close".

"Another thing also reminds me how did you know I was Robin?"

"It wasn't really that hard not hard at all. I mean I just don't know everyone else don't know, but me. A rich man who's parents were killed when he was young, left a couple of years before returning randomly. Then a man in a bat suit came fighting criminals using the best equipment and after some years went on to have a sidekick the same day Bruce Wayne adopted a kid not once, but three times". Dexter made a point and now he too was thinking as how come to one else got it into their heads before.

"You make a good point…my outfit?"

"It's a mess, but with my help I could create a suit much better than that dorky robin getup".

"Could you really make me a new outfit?"

"I said SUIT more better than wearing spandex". David didn't know what to say. "Plus you should work on the name".

"What's wrong with Robin?"

"Remember how that green monkey said boy wonder? People laughed".

"Oh…right…"

"A name that has something to do with Bats".

"Batwing?"

"That could work and this gives me an idea to have wings on your suit this will be GENIUS!" Dexter's sudden shout cause everyone in the halls to look at the two.

"DAVID!" David was suddenly tackle by a blond girl.

"Bubbles! He could still be injure". Blossom and Buttercup came over. "How you doing, David?".

"Ok, though my arm will take some time to heal".

"Good to know we thought that something much worse was broken, Buttercup wouldn't stop asking if you were alright".

Buttercup was blushing. "I was not! I just wanted to say to him about the whole saving me thing".

Blossom had a smug look. "Hmmm, anyway that was amazing thing you did you weren't afraid to take on that monster".

"Yeah, well when you fight a man who takes venom juice fighting that thing seem light training".

"Your alright, Boy Wonder". Buttercup says and Bubbles, Blossom and Dexter started to laugh.

"Laugh now while you can as starting today the name Boy Wonder will no longer exist…also could you guys tell me where my next class is?".

* * *

As night dawn Mojo jojo hid underneath cardboard boxes trying not to get wet from the rain that has drawn. He stairs into the rain for what seems like forever before picking up an empty beer bottle and throwing it at a wall. He then went berserk ripping apart the cardboards, throwing more stuff on the ground and even throwing his own helmet his pink brain now in the open. Huffing finally getting it out of his system he resumes to go sit on the now torn cardboard and sleep.

**"****Pathetic".**

"What? Who said that?"

**"****Someone who too wants what you want".**

"I don't follow you, show yourself!"

The voice started laughing. **"Don't worry you will in the mean time my associate will escort you to my place".**

"Your place? What are-AHH!" Mojo jojo was suddenly hit with something knocking him out. He was then stuff into a bag before being haul away by three people.

**How was that? David met some friends and is getting rid of that name plus a new outfit. The question is who is this mysterious person? I gave you all a hint as to who the three people may be just remember a Disney movie and you'll know.**


End file.
